Shadows
by Hikari102490
Summary: “I want to see her again, no downright NEED to see her,” I recited over and over in my head. But I’m a monster, there is no way that angel would ever give me the time of day. Co-written with HeartBreaker1830
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or it's characters…hell, I don't even own this storyline. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, and the storyline belongs to **HeartBreaker1830. **I'm just the co author and hands that type…^^ enjoy

**Summary:** "I want to see her again, no downright **NEED** to see her," I recited over and over in my head. God I wish it were 1918, where I could introduce myself as a normal person. But I'm a monster, there is no way that angel would ever give me the time of day. Her name is Bella…

Prologue

EPOV:

"_I want to see her again, no downright __**NEED**__ to see her," I recited over and over in my head. God I wish it were 1918, where I could introduce myself as a normal person. But I'm a monster, there is no way that angel would ever give me the time of day. Her name is __Bella Swan__; she moves like she's walking on air and occasionally stumbles, she has pale skin, long mahogany hair flowing down her back, and to top it off, big chocolate doe eyes that make her seem ethereal. She's perfect but today is the last day I'll wait in the shadows for her to be mine. You're probably wondering how this obsession came to be…well here is the story…the whole story. Enjoy…_

Chapter One

I don't know what possessed me to stoop to Emmett's level and play video games with him, but it wasn't a good idea. Emmett wasn't a good loser and he kept accusing me of cheating. "Damn it Edward! Quit cheating!" barks Emmett throwing his controller on the couch and standing in front of me.

"I'm not cheating Emmett," I say flatly. I had been doing my best to not read his mind, it's not my fault he has loud thoughts about what he plans to do to my character.

"You're reading my mind, admit it!" shouts Emmett angrily. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"It's not my fault you yell your thoughts. I've been trying not to," I growl.

"Tch, like I'm going to believe _that_ one," says Emmett crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why'd you even ask me to play anyway?" I demand.

"I thought it'd be fun and you'd play fair. Boy was I wrong. Besides, why'd you even say yes?" asks Emmett.

"Good question Emmett, I have no idea," I say as I place the controller on the couch and stand up to leave. Somehow Emmett took my standing up as a challenge to him and knocked me back onto the floor landing on top of me. "You idiot, get off of me!"

"Shut-up and fight me!" barks Emmett. It was obvious that he wanted to wrestle me now. My brother was such an idiot sometimes. I decided I'd wrestle him before going for a hunt. I knew if I didn't he'd never let me live it down and I'd be tempted to kill him, which wasn't a good idea.

I hadn't expected what happened next though. Esme had always warned us about wrestling in the house. We should have listened to her, but neither of us ever thought that Esme's prized antique vase would meet its doom when I rolled Emmett into the side table. I could have caught it too except that Emmett rolled me away just as I had reached out to grab it. Apparently he hadn't noticed in all of the excitement.

The crash that resounded throughout the room seemed extra loud somehow. Emmett froze in the process of giving me a headlock and I froze when I heard Esme's thoughts wondering what that noise had been. "Oh shit, we are so dead," whimpers Emmett, as Esme's footsteps grow closer.

"You're telling me," I mutter as Esme walks into the room and gasps as she takes in the scene in front of her. Emmett holding me in a headlock and her vase just out of arms reach away from us shattered on the floor.

"What have I told you about fighting in the house?!" demands Esme angrily. The two of us began to stutter trying to apologize and explain ourselves at the same time. "Get out of here! Don't come back until you have a new vase!"

Emmett and I didn't need to be told twice as we ran out of the house to my Volvo and sped out of the driveway in record time. "Where are we going?" asks Emmett.

"There's an antique shop in Port Angeles that I think may have had a vase just like Esme's," I say as I speed down the road as fast as my Volvo will go. "I'm hoping that it's still there."

"What if it isn't?" asks Emmett obviously worried. When Esme was mad we all knew that we had to fix it quickly otherwise everyone suffered, besides that she was our mother and we didn't like to see her unhappy.

"We'll look everywhere. That vase wasn't a one of a kind piece," I say as I enter Port Angeles.

"I hope it's here then. I don't wanna stay away from Rose for too long," says Emmett. I chuckle and shake my head as I park in front of the antique shop. I was relieved that it was still open.

"Come on Emmett, and don't break anything," I say as we get out of my Volvo and go inside.

Emmett snorts as we walk in. "I can't believe you don't trust me little brother," says Emmett sarcastically as he looks around. "What's that smell?"

"Shut-up Emmett, that's rude," I say as I walk over to a group of vases.

"I think one of the staff lacks hygiene," mutters Emmett too low for anyone but me to hear. I was tempted to throw something at Emmett, but he wasn't worth paying a thousand dollars to hit him with a vase.

"What would Esme say if she heard you talking like that?" I whisper as I continue to look at the vases. There were a lot in various shapes and sizes.

"Esme's not her—hey, look at this," says Emmett excitedly as he picks up an old teddy bear. It was obviously years old and when Emmett looked at the price I caught a glimpse at the price. "You think Rose would like this?"

"Sure Emmett," I murmur as I catch sight of the vase I had seen before. I pick it up and look it over before deciding it was identical to Esme's. "If you're going to get it hurry up, I found the vase." Emmett follows me as I walk to the front where a girl was waiting behind the register. She looked bored as I approached her. When she noticed me she stood up straighter and smiled.

I suddenly realized that she was the most beautiful girl I had ever met, vampire or human. She had long chestnut hair and a heart shaped face with skin that was cream and roses along with the most beautiful and deep chocolate brown eyes. As I approached her I realized she also had the most tantalizing scent. The monster within me wanted nothing more than to attack her, but my more noble side fought the monster back with everything he had.

"Good evening, did you find everything you needed?" asks the goddess behind the counter. Her nametag told me her name was Bella. It was a fitting name for such a beautiful girl. The monster wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into her slender throat.

"Good evening and yes," I say forcing myself to sound as normal as possible under the circumstances. I had promised Esme a vase and she was going to get one.

"That's a beautiful vase," notes Bella as I place it on the counter in front of her. She takes the tag off of it and punches the four-digit number into the register. "Credit card or cash?"

"Cash please," I say just as Emmett jogs over and places several items on the counter. I suddenly felt like a parent with a small child who wanted anything and everything he picked up. "What's all that Emmett?" I ask dryly.

Emmett grins and holds the old teddy bear up and practically shoves it in my face. "Gifts for Rosie," says Emmett his tone adding the of course for him.

"I guess we'll be getting these things as well," I say flatly.

"Still using cash?" asks Bella as she rings everything up.

"Yes please," I say. As Bella worked to ring everything up I looked around and noticed a book of Jane Austen's works sitting on a stool. "Are you an avid reader?" I wasn't sure what was so embarrassing about my question, but Bella blushed anyway and the monster rattled in his cage threatening to break the lock and chains.

"Yes, I love to read. There isn't much to do here," says Bella obviously embarrassed. Emmett nudges me and when I look at him he waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut-up Emmett," I mutter much too low and quickly for Bella's ears. Emmett chuckles and watches me watch Bella work.

"I also like to read," I say with a smile. Suddenly a boy about 16 or so walks up and wraps his arms around Bella's waist.

"Hey Bells," says the boy looking at me like he was winning some form of contest.

"Hey Jake," says Bella as she comes to the total. Her eyes widen and she looks at me with a quizzical expression. "Are you sure you want to pay in cash?"

Emmett sure could rack up a bill with useless things. "I'm sure," I say reaching for my wallet. Bella seemed to question my ability to pay until I handed her the money.

"I bet it's fake, let me check," he says before grabbing the money from Bella's hands and holding a bill up to the light only to be disappointed that it was real.

"Jacob, that's rude!" chastises Bella snatching the money back and counting it before putting it in the register.

"So, you rich or something?" asks Jacob.

"She's right, you are rude kid," says Emmett scowling at Jacob. I sigh heavily as Bella hands me my change.

"Do you need any help getting that to your car?" asks Bella.

"I think we've got it, but thank you anyway," I say with a smile.

"Good because we weren't going to help you," sneers Jacob causing Bella to glare at him. The monster within lets out a mighty roar and I knew it was time for me to leave.

"Grab our things Emmett, we need to take the vase to Esme," I say before picking up the vase. Emmett grabs everything else. "It was nice meeting you." With that said I leave with Emmett not far behind.

"Why the sudden hurry?" asks Emmett as we get in my Volvo and I start the engine before speeding out of Port Angeles.

"That girl's blood was singing to me, I was ready to kill her," I admit.

"You sure didn't show it," says Emmett incredulously.

"I was holding my breath most of the time and trying to focus on other things, but that kid was making me mad," I growl.

"That kid was being a little a—"

"I know Emmett," I ground out. It seemed that he was also with Bella and that hurt more than the thirst. Not to mention he was clearly challenging me and he shouldn't have done that. Well I was going to accept his challenge, even if it killed me. Let the games begin.

End Prologue

**A/N: Okay, here's the prologue as well as chapter one put together. I hope you don't mind ****HeartBreaker1830.** **So I wrote the story, but the story line and most of the ideas and the prologue belong to HeartBreaker1830. She asked me to write this for her so I'm giving full credit to her. So I hope you enjoy this story and if u have ideas or complaints or whatever review or PM HeartBreaker1830…I'm sure she'll look forward to hearing from you, as will I. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

JPOV:

Bella's always reading can she put the book down and notice that I actually have feelings for her! Like when we were growing up, I hug her, kiss her cheek, and supported her through her break up with mike Newton I notice guys staring, wanting and just lining up for the time of day... Yet all she did was blush and look in the opposite direction and read! She'd rather live in a fantasy world than have a life. It's time for a change.

While stocking up—still deep in thought—I smelled something horrid, something sickly sweet; it was on the tip of my tongue... Vampire? No. While with the pack I got a hint of it but? Bella. She's alone in the store I have to do something but I to stand a chance I have to phase damn it! I start spying in on the vampires as they talk to Bella. Ha-ha the big boulder of a bloodsucker is totally whipped and the leech whose charming my Bella is actually succeeding! Times up.

I walk out there and wrap my arms around Bella's waist. "Hey Bells," I say nonchalantly. Victory! That leech won't be coming back anytime soon, he thinks Bella is taken. To bad I was just having fun! Then out of nowhere Bella was yelling at me? That's a first, man I love it when she purses her lips and raises an eyebrow God, I should make her angry more often... Or not, I get another slap in the back of the head.

"Are you listening?? We get one customer that isn't over 56 and buys more than you make in a week and you send them off packing!" she huffed. "I don't know why I work here," she said under breathe.

"Bells come on it was funny and you work because of my smiling face!" That made her chuckle, but then she turned her back and made her way to finish my job in the back. Alone. I hoped sooner or later I could tell her my secret but I'd be a monster—hopefully her monster—I snap out of it as again I heard the bell of the front door ring—alright, more customers...

EPOV:

That dog. That mongrel. That scum with fur wrapped his arms around my angel. Pure now tainted with that wolf smell! I wanted to rip his head off but I don't even know her, I'm stuck in traffic with a vampire who won't stop thinking about Rosalie…in bed. Yuck she's my sister. "Emmett wait until were home!"

"Whatever you want Eddie!" God I hate that name. After bickering with Emmett for fifteen minutes I had a question for him.

"Emmett...how did you know you were in love with Rosalie?" I was met with silence.

"Well she was perfect, on the outside—well …on the inside too. She uses that superficial crap to protect her feelings. I… We... She was the one who found me all those years ago—I needed her after I changed and she was there and I guess I was what she needed deep down too," says Emmett with a find smile. "She's my ideal girl." This was met with a pause and then Emmett's grin got so wide I was worried his face would split. "So Eddie wants a mate!? Finally I thought you were gay...ha-ha!" I decided to ignore Emmett for the rest of the drive home, his thoughts and all.

Wow, I was asking Emmett for advice! I wanted to be alone so I parked the car and ran to my room and sat at my piano. I haven't played months. Esme was in the kitchen baking pies for Carlisle's coworkers, I played her song. Suddenly I was struck by inspiration with the idea of a light melody: so I worked…

EmPOV:

I was surprised by how tense little Eddie was. I was also shocked by how he spoke with that girl at the store. He was overly polite to her. Then that rude Jacob kid came and ruined it. I guess the human girl was attractive in her own way, but not as attractive as my Rose, especially last night when she wore that little red number that was practically see through, and when she started kissing my—"Emmett wait until we're home!" barks Edward immediately killing that fantasy. So I decided to bug him a little bit.

Whatever you want Eddie!" I chortle. Man that really got him going for about fifteen minutes anyway. Then he was back to being serious again, how boring.

"Emmett…how did you know you were in love with Rosalie?" asks Edward quietly. Something was definitely bothering him. To be honest his question had surprised me so I had to think about it a little.

"Well she was perfect, on the outside—well …on the inside too. She uses that superficial crap to protect her feelings. I… We... She was the one who found me all those years ago—I needed her after I changed and she was there and I guess I was what she needed deep down too," I say slowly thinking about what I was trying to say while I said it. Then I came to the conclusion I was looking for. "She's my ideal girl."

Then it dawned on me why Edward was acting weird and asking me these questions. I couldn't contain my grin as I realized, "So Eddie wants a mate!? Finally I thought you were gay...ha-ha!" I boom. If Edward could blush I know he would be. Although he wouldn't admit to that in a million years. Not that I blame him, men don't blush. I couldn't stop grinning the whole rest of the way home, wait till Rosie found out.

BPOV:

As I stood in the shower that night my mind wandered back to our customer at the antique shop. I wonder what his name was…the big guy with him was named Emmett; he had said his name a lot. Emmett was like a big kid in there, but it was cute in a way. Then Jake had to ruin it by being a jerk! Ugh. A hot—no, he was much more than hot. That man was a _god_—man was talking to me and Jake ruined it! I had one bad relationship and it's over now, but Jacob is still over protective.

Once my shower was over I got dressed and blow-dried my hair before going to my room to check my e-mail. Of course there was one from Renee. She e-mailed me every night and asked me about my day and told me about hers. And I'd do the same. Nothing exciting had happened to either of us lately so my news about today would be exciting. I told Renee all about the Adonis who spoke to me in the store and how Jacob reacted. About how I was hoping to see him again but probably wouldn't. I told her that he was rich, which wasn't surprising or fair. Why did he have to have good looks and money?

Then I sent it and checked the rest of my e-mail before shutting down my computer for the night. With a sigh I got into bed and dreamt of my mystery Adonis and Jacob. Something was different though. I was walking and talking to my Adonis when Jacob came out of nowhere and attacked him! Then Jacob was gone and a huge russet wolf was in his place and they were fighting each other! With a gasp I sat up in my bed shaking and breathing heavily. I look around a little disoriented before lying back down and closing my eyes, but I couldn't sleep.

The dream seemed so real in a way. Then I remembered that Adonis—as I will call him until or if I ever figure out his real name—had fangs like a vampire! I remembered that vampires and werewolves were usually portrayed as enemies in books and movies. But that was absurd! Vampires and werewolves were myth, and Adonis and Jacob were _not_ mythical. Okay, the name Adonis is mythical, but that's not really the point. The point was that my dream seemed to foreshadow what was to come. I glance at my clock and notice that it was 2:13 A.M. No wonder I was thinking such crazy things. With that thought I roll over and go back to sleep.

EPOV:

I knew it was bad to spy on Bella, but I couldn't seem to help it. After dropping off the vase I had gone back and waited for Bella to leave the shop. When she did I followed her. Turned out that she lived in Forks, her father is Chief Swan. Once she went inside I waited in the tree by her window.

I watched as she got on her computer and checked her e-mail. She deleted most of them and then came across one from a woman named Renee. She opened it and began to read and I read over her shoulder. Renee was her mother and she was telling Bella about her day with a man named Phil. Bella had shaken her head and laughed when she read about Renee trying to talk Phil into going scuba diving. Then Bella hit reply and began typing her own message.

I was surprised that she was talking about her job at the antique shop. She had referred to me as Adonis and said she hadn't known my name. Had I really failed to mention my name? Thinking back I realized that I had. She also wrote about Jacob's reaction and that she was hoping to see me again but doubted it. I had a feeling Esme was going to be needing a new coffee table, Jasper and I were going to arm wrestle tomorrow.

After Bella had finished typing her message she sent it and checked the rest of her E-mails before shutting off her computer and going to sleep for the night. I was thinking about leaving, after all she was asleep, but then she started to mumble something unintelligible. "Jacob….no DON'T!" she screamed as she quickly sat up breathing deeply. By now it was a little after two in the morning. She looks around obviously disoriented. She seemed to be thinking about something for a moment before looking at her alarm clock incredulously.

"Ridiculous," she mutters absentmindedly before lying back down and rolling onto her side. She didn't say anything else for the rest of the night. Her alarm clock went off at 6:30 and she woke up and began getting ready for work. I watched as she picked her clothes and turned away when she began to dress. I waited until I could no longer hear the rustle of fabric being moved before chancing a glance relieved that she was dressed in a dark blue blouse that went perfectly with her light skin tone. She also wore a pair of dark blue jeans that made her legs look long and was tight in all of the right places.

Then she walked out of her room and I decided it was time to challenge Jasper to an arm wrestling contest. I grin as I run home where Alice was standing on the front porch holding the leg of the coffee table in her hand and a grin was on her face. "So…no one is home except Jasper and I and we got a little frisky and the coffee table just happened to be under us," says Alice cheerfully. Her thoughts didn't match what she was saying though so I had to chuckle even if the thought of what she was saying was repulsive.

In reality Jasper had left with everyone else so it was just Alice home alone. She'd foreseen me coming to challenge Jasper and knew he was gone so she found a sledgehammer and decided Esme needed a new table anyway. "Let's go!" squeals Alice excitedly before running out to the garage and jumping in Emmett's jeep. She decided we needed the space for the table. I chuckle and follow her and get in the driver's seat.

"I can't wait to meet her!" crows Alice as I pull out of the garage. With a sigh I begin driving towards Port Angeles. I wanted to ask Alice to stay in Forks, but I already knew she wouldn't go for it. "Not a chance, you need help picking out the perfect replacement."

With that said I continue on to Port Angeles. When I get there I was pleased to note that Jacob was not there and although the store was open it sounded like no one was in there yet I could hear someone's heart. Bella was definitely in the store. Alice grins and we go inside. Bella was reading a book behind the counter. She hadn't seemed to notice us. "You talk to her, I want to look around, you have at least an hour before anyone shows up," whispers Alice conspiratorially. I chuckle and walk over to the counter where I clear my throat causing Bella to jump.

"I'm sorry," I say sincerely. Bella looks up surprised and blushes when she sees that it really is me.

"Hi," says Bella.

"Hello," I say before chuckling.

"What's so funny?" asks Bella.

"This is the second time in two days that I'm here to buy something. You must think I'm a stalker," I say hoping I wasn't right.

"That's because you are one," murmurs Alice from somewhere in the store.

"I didn't ask you," I murmur much to fast and low for Bella's ears.

"I saw what you did last night," says Alice. I had to hold back a hiss at her remark.

"No, I don't think you're a stalker," whispers Bella embarrassed. "So what brings you here today?"

"My sister decided our mom needed a new coffee table while she and the others went camping," I say. Bella giggles and I couldn't hold back my grin. She had such a beautiful laugh.

"What did she do?" asks Bella. I could tell by her tone that she was honestly curious.

"I'm not sure. I got home and she was holding a piece of the table in her hands," I say with a grin. "I decided that Esme would love an antique coffee table." By now Bella was laughing and I was relishing in the sound making sure I would remember it forever.

"Wow," says Bella through her giggles.

"My name is Edward Cullen by the way. I realize that I forgot to mention it last night when I came to get that other stuff."

"Edward Cullen…as in Dr. Cullen's son?" asks Bella incredulously.

"Yes, I take it you know my father," I say.

"Yes. We see each other so much that he calls me Bella and I call him Carlisle anymore," says Bella with a grin.

"So you're the girl he always talks about," I tease. "He says that he's surprised you've lasted this long without killing yourself. You must get hurt quite a bit." Bella blushes again and suddenly Alice was at my side holding a price tag.

"Hi," says Alice cheerfully.

"This is my sister Alice," I say as she hands Bella the price tag.

"I'm not ready yet, but I wanted to bring that up so no one can take that table while I'm looking," says Alice cheerfully. "Have fun talking to Edward. Oh, and you should come over sometime." Then she skips off towards the furniture again. If I could blush I would have.

"So that was my sister. She really likes you," I say.

"She seems like a great sister to have," says Bella.

"She is," I agree. Just then Jacob walks in like he owned the place. When he notices me he glares at me while he walks behind the counter and checks in before walking over to Bella and wrapping his arm around her waist without taking his eyes off of me. If Bella wasn't standing within hearing distance I would have asked him if he had a crush on me or something.

"Hey Bells, sorry I'm late, my car didn't want to start," says Jacob. He was picturing his rabbit in his mind, well no wonder it wouldn't start, that thing was a death trap.

"You should have called, I would have come to get you," says Bella obviously concerned for him. Jacob was thrilled, he thought he was winning.

"I got it, it just needed the battery cable readjusted," says Jacob. "So what's with the jeep, you trying to over compensate for something?" He was looking right at me when he said it and Bella was no idiot. Her face turns bright red before she slaps Jacob across the face causing Jacob's eyes to widen in shock.

"You jerk, you don't ask someone that!" screeches Bella angrily.

"But Bella…!" complains Jacob when Bella turns to me. "So when should I come over?" asks Bella still fuming, just as Alice skips over with some pillows.

"Tomorrow at 7:30! We can watch movies and have a sleep over!" crows Alice.

"I think that's a little overboard Alice," I say a little mortified that Alice would suggest Bella—a human—to stay the night at our house—which was full of vampires.

"I'd love to. I'll just let my dad know. How do I get there?" asks Bella. Nonetheless I couldn't control my grin. Check. Jacob was going down.

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

APOV:

"Jasper stop it!" I chastise as he nuzzles my neck, but then he was suddenly tense. We all know what that means: Edward's home... Soon Jasper became more relaxed and happier as time passed. Then faint music started playing in the background, I unwrapped my arms from Jasper's waist and began exiting the room. Then the melody changed from a soft and steady tune into a needy, wanting, almost longing tempo? But my thought was cut off as my vision began blurring and then a picture of a girl I had never met before appeared.

It was a beautiful girl with Mahogany colored hair that cascaded in waves down her back and eyes that reminded me of melted chocolate. She had a heart shaped face and a slender body that was soft instead of athletic; but the thing that got me the most was that she was in Edward's arms and was smiling at him! And then it all changed into a nightmare and the mystery girl was standing next to a man who seemed normal up until he...changed... His whole body trembled in shocks until he was shaking horribly then he shaped into a wolf on steroids? But she did not move an inch. Maybe she knew this guy?

There were many questions that I wanted to ask, but there was no way that I could because then another vision hit me hard- almost as if I could feel the emotions. The girl was lying on a forest floor in pain, bleeding and the same guy from vision number two was there by her watching and almost seemed understanding? What a sicko. Then my vision returned and there, standing in front of me, was Edward.... He'd seen everything! Damn. He had a look of contentment and happiness. A look I have never seen. But soon changed into jealously followed by hatred and confusion.

I took one look at him and understood that he wanted a mate! Yay! Finally. Maybe I could meet the girl who made my brother so happy! We could become the perfect family! Yay! But that other guy is pissing me off, he's the only thing that makes this harder. I don't even know him yet I want to tear him apart, but that just might be the werewolf thing too. Jasper suddenly grabbed me and was either trying to console me or was feeling Edward's loneliness again. Suddenly I was under Jasper and being nuzzled beneath the covers.

*******

It was getting late and Edward had disappeared again. He didn't tell anyone where he was going, but my vision said that he had gone hunting to pass time. I wasn't worried about him or anyone else for that matter. I hadn't foreseen anything going wrong tonight. My only problem was that vision of the girl lying in the forest bleeding while a boy watched her. When I went upstairs I opened my closet to find something my visions could not prepare me for!

I was rearranging my closet again-- I swear one day I'm gonna kick him out! I told Jasper that colors are to be arranged in a certain way, and whites are the same! But while I was fixing the sweater section- my vision—once again—was taken. I was seeing a room- that was oddly put together but still seemed fitting for a teenager—which was weird because I never see humans—then that same girl came into view while unbeknownst to her Edward was standing behind her. But then my vision changed again and Edward was still watching her from her window. Then reality sinks in and I come back. Yay, he's spying! I totally want in! What Edward doesn't know won't hurt him!

I arrive at the girl's house and find that all of the lights are off and she's asleep. Edward was standing in the tree outside of her window watching her. Apparently Edward wasn't as against a man being a peeping tom as he claimed. I could hear the girl's heart beating steadily and her breathing was slow and even. She was also mumbling in her sleep. I couldn't really make out what she was saying though. Then she started mumbling about Adonis or something and giggled. Why would she be dreaming about a Greek God?

Suddenly she jumps up scared and screams "Jacob…no DON'T!" Just as this happens I have a vision of Edward noticing me if I don't leave in about 5 seconds so I take off running for the house. When I got home I found a note on the counter addressed to Edward saying that everyone went hunting and wasn't sure where I was, but to let me know that we were welcome to join them in Canada. Since I had hunted last night with Jasper I decided to do some online shopping.

While I was shopping online I found the cutest shoes! I was just getting ready to click on them, but then I saw Edward going into a familiar shop. The antique place, oh my god that girl works there! Yay! But why would he go there nothing is needed or broken yet?! Suddenly I saw him challenging Jasper to an arm wrestling match, but if Jasper declined he was going to break the coffee table anyway and blame him and Jazz. I couldn't help my grin—I could just tell Esme that Edward was lying about Jazz anyway—this was going to be so sweet. About five minutes later I was walking out the door with a leg of the coffee table when Edward's silver Volvo pulled up in the driveway. This was turning into a very good day.

"So…no one is home except Jasper and I and we got a little frisky and the coffee table just happened to be under us." I say with a grin. I had tried really hard to put the image in my head, but I couldn't bring myself to do it in the excitement of getting to meet the girl Edward liked. The only image I could come up with was me breaking the table on purpose. Edward obviously didn't believe me because he didn't get grossed out or scowl at me. Instead he started laughing.

"Lets go!" I squeal before running out to the garage and jumping in Emmett's jeep. Edward meets me out there and by that time I was so excited to meet this girl that I couldn't hold still. Edward starts the jeep and starts pulling out of the garage. This was so exciting! "I can't wait to meet her!" I crow as Edward pulls out onto the road and drives towards Port Angeles.

As we were nearing the boarder of Forks I have a vision of Edward asking me to stay in Forks. When I look at him I notice that he seemed a little unsure about it. "Not a chance, you need help picking out the perfect replacement." Edward seemed to realize that I was right. Esme was going to be mad as it was that her table had been broken, but maybe if we got her the right table she won't get so mad. Especially once she finds out why we did it! When we got there I decided we needed a plan.

"You talk to her, I want to look around, you have at least an hour before anyone shows up," I whisper as I look around conspiratorially causing Edward to chuckle as he walks towards the girl. I look around the store surprised that I'd never come in here before for furniture, this place was fabulous! All of the antiques were beautiful and it wasn't just antiques, it was modern things as well and one of a kind items! I'd have to bring Esme here sometime!

I walk over to the furniture section and look around at all of the different sets. While I was looking I was listening to Edward's conversation with the girl.

"I'm sorry," he says sincerely. Why was Edward sorry?

"Hi," says the girl. She seemed a little embarrassed.

"Hello," he says before chuckling.

"What's so funny?" asks the girl.

"This is the second time in two days that I'm here to buy something. You must think I'm a stalker," he says a little nervously. It wasn't in his tone enough for the girl to notice but I could detect it. Hearing Edward's words I couldn't resist adding my own line.

"That's because you are one," I murmur from my place in the store. I knew the perfect table was in here, I'd already seen it, but I wanted to look around.

"I didn't ask you," he murmurs to my excitement, but it was much to fast and low for the girl's ears.

"I saw what you did last night," I say with a smug grin. I could hear Edward start to hiss, but break it off before the girl could hear. Wow, calling her 'the girl' was getting annoying and I was hoping to find out her name soon.

"No, I don't think you're a stalker," whispers the girl obviously embarrassed. "So what brings you here today?"

"My sister decided our mom needed a new coffee table while she and the others went camping," says Edward causing the girl to giggle.

"What did she do?" asks the girl. I could tell by her tone that she was honestly curious and I figured Edward could tell too.

"I'm not sure. I got home and she was holding a piece of the table in her hands," says Edward with a grin. "I decided that Esme would love an antique coffee table." By now the girl was laughing and I could tell by the look on Edward's face in my vision that he loved it.

"Wow," says the girl through her giggles.

"My name is Edward Cullen by the way. I realize that I forgot to mention it last night when I came to get that other stuff."

"Edward Cullen…as in Dr. Cullen's son?" asks the girl incredulously.

"Yes, I take it you know my father," he says.

"Yes. We see each other so much that he calls me Bella and I call him Carlisle anymore." That was it! Her name was Bella!

"So you're the girl he always talks about," Edward teases. "He says that he's surprised you've lasted this long without killing yourself. You must get hurt quite a bit." By this point I decided to walk over to Edward. Bella was blushing when I approached him with the price tag.

"Hi," I say cheerfully.

"This is my sister Alice," says Edward while I had Bella the price tag from the table.

"I'm not ready yet, but I wanted to bring that up so no one can take that table while I'm looking," I say happily. "Have fun talking to Edward. Oh, and you should come over sometime." Then I head back towards the furniture. I had seen some pillows that would be perfect in the living room.

By the end of the shopping trip Bella agreed to staying the night! She wasn't going to, but then that Jacob kid made her mad by trying to insult Edward. I had to scoff at what he had said, besides the Jeep was Emmett's and from some of the unwanted visions I've had I knew Emmett had nothing to compensate for, wait until he found out what Jacob said. Wait! That was the boy from my visions! His name was Jacob! Once Bella had agreed to stay I noticed him shake a little, but I pushed it off. Maybe he was cold.

I was excited the whole way home and so was Edward although he wasn't showing it. I already had plans for tomorrow night! We were going to watch movies and make popcorn and buy junk food! We could play games and have pillow fights! As soon as I thought of pillow fights I saw Emmett hit Bella too hard in the face with the pillow and her neck broke…okay, so no pillow fights. We could do mani/petis to each other! I could already see that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship for Bella and I. Jasper won't be a problem either, I could see Edward warning him to be on guard with Bella around. Jasper has already hunted today and we could go tomorrow right before Bella gets there! Oh no, she doesn't know where we live!

"Edward, you need to call Bella tonight and tell her how to get to our house or offer to pick her up! If it makes you feel better I'll go with you," I say urgently.

"How am I supposed to call her?" asks Edward causing me to roll my eyes. Was I the only one with a brain?

"Use the phone book Edward. Charlie Swan should be listed I'm sure," I say rolling my eyes. Edward looked embarrassed that I had pointed out the obvious.

"Okay," says Edward nodding his head.

BPOV:

I was glad that today had gone by so quickly and I could go home. For some reason I was eager to go to the Cullen's house and stay the night. Alice seemed like a fun person to be around and I had a feeling we were going to become good friends. Not to mention I'd get to know Edward even more. He was such a mystery to me and I wanted to figure him out so bad it almost hurt. I was happy to see him today and find out his name. I had thought that I would never see him again. The idea of never seeing him again hurt and I was surprised by the pain.

When it was time to leave I walk out to my truck and get in. Turning the key I hear it click several times but that was it. I keep trying, but it still won't start so I pop the hood to see if maybe I could find a problem. I walk around and look under the hood, but I couldn't see the problem. I was trying to figure out the problem I hear footsteps approach me.

"Something wrong Bella?" asks Jacob.

"My truck won't start," I admit.

"Why don't I give you a ride home and you can call a tow truck for it," suggests Jacob as he closes the hood and starts walking towards his rabbit. I follow him and get in the passenger's seat.

"Thank you Jacob, I appreciate it," I say.

"It's no problem Bella. Hey, I can even have your truck taken to my house and I'll look at it okay?" says Jacob with a grin as he drives towards Forks. I smile my thanks and nod.

"How much do I owe you?" I ask.

"Nothing Bella. You know that. I don't mine fixing the truck for you," says Jacob with a grin. Then his grin fades slowly from his face and he was somber. "Bella…can I ask you something?

"Of course Jacob, you can ask me anything," I say sincerely concerned for Jacob.

"We don't really hang out anymore, except at work," says Jacob quietly. I hear my breath catch and wondered if he'd heard it too. Jacob was right, we didn't hang out anymore.

"That's not a question," I whisper.

"Why?" asks Jacob. I look away. How was I supposed to tell him that I knew that he had a crush on me, but I couldn't return those feelings so I tried to stay away from him. I couldn't hurt him like that, but I had to say something.

"I've been busy," I say. It wasn't an outright lie so I was hoping Jake wouldn't notice. "Work, school, homework, you know how it is."

"What do you think of that guy that keeps coming in?" asks Jacob sourly.

"He seems like a nice guy Jacob," I grumble. "Not that it's any of your business."

"I don't want to see you get hurt Bella. Guys like that aren't good for anything but hurting people. Or have you forgotten what Mike did?" says Jacob angrily.

"Mike is _nothing_ like Edward," I insist.

"And you're going to stay the night with them?" asks Jacob.

"Yes! His sister invited me to stay the night so I told them I would love to!" I shout angrily as tears begin to well up in my eyes.

JPOV:

Bella had no idea what she was getting herself into and I couldn't tell her. She was going to walk into a house full of vampires and all I could do was stand by and watch her. Well I was going to watch her tomorrow night. I'd stay up all night and watch their house to make sure nothing happens to her.

"Okay Bells, I hope you have fun," I say trying to end our argument. That seemed to be all we did anymore. By this point we were in Forks and I had pulled up outside of Charlie's house before walking her to the door. "I'll call a tow truck when I get to my house Bella."

"Okay thank you Jake," says Bella before hugging me. I hug her back and walk back to my car.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella," I say before getting in my car. Just as I was getting in my car I hear Bella yell.

"Okay, see ya!"

"Likewise Bella…" I mumble.

End Chapter

**A/N: Holy Crap I'm done! 7 whole pages! Sorry it took so long….i hope you all enjoy it! As always review and feel free to ask questions! If I don't know the answer HeartBreaker1830 will. Also I reposted chapter one with the prologue…I'm not sure if it's any different, but you might want to reread it just in case…don't ask how I managed to post the wrong chapter one but I did….oops…sorry for the inconvenience…sayonara! =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

BPOV:

Edward had ended up coming to get me since I wasn't sure how to get to his house. When we got there Alice was waiting on the porch with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey Bella! We're going to watch movies!" crows Alice jumping up and down excitedly.

"Alice has been excited about this since you agreed to it," admits Edward with a crooked smile. Suddenly Alice was hugging me in an embrace much tighter than I thought possible for such a tiny girl. Then I was being dragged inside the house where 5 other people were sitting in the living room. I recognized one of them as Emmett from the day I had met Edward. He seemed to remember me, because when he saw me he got a huge grin on his face and waved to me.

"Hey Bella!" he says excitedly. Then a man with blonde hair—and looks any actor would give his soul for—walks over to me and extends his hand towards me. I knew him as Dr. Carlisle Cullen because of all of the times he'd had to treat me.

"Hello Bella. It's nice to meet you outside of the emergency room," says Carlisle with a smile as I shake his hand.

"Likewise, Dr. Cullen," I murmur, blushing.

"Please Bella, call me Carlisle." Then a woman who was equally as beautiful as Carlisle—or any of the people in the room for that matter—with caramel colored hair and golden eyes walks over with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Bella. My name is Esme."

"This is my mother," says Edward as he wraps his arm around my waist. Then Emmett and another boy walk over to us.

"Hi," says the blonde boy. He wasn't quite as big as Emmett, and didn't seem as outgoing, but he seemed nice all the same, and he was still fairly large.

"This is Jasper, and of course you probably remember Emmett," says Edward. Emmett was easily the biggest guy I have ever met, but he was also childlike in a way. He had curly brown hair and when he smiled he had dimples and his golden eyes shone with mischief.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Bella," says Jasper hesitantly.

"Yeah, likewise," I agree causing a slow smile to form on Jasper's face. I notice that one of the family members hadn't introduced herself. She was a beautiful girl whose good looks made all of the other girls in the room lose some of their confidence.

"That's Rosalie, don't mind her," says Edward reassuringly. Then, all of a sudden, Alice was standing in front of me holding a movie up. She had a huge grin on her face.

"Come on, let's watch _Seventeen Again_!" squeals Alice as she drags me towards the couches where everyone had already sat down once again.

"That movie isn't on DVD yet," I say as I sit down.

"It's surprising what you can do with the right last name and amount of money," says Edward chuckling as he sits next to me. As Alice starts the movie I begin looking around the room and quickly realize that everyone had paired up and I was sitting with Edward on the loveseat.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" gasps Alice before running out of the room and coming back with a tray in her hands. She sits it on the table in front of Edward and I and I could finally see what was on it. It looked like they had bought the movie theater concession stand with all of the candy and popcorn on the tray.

"Are movie nights always like this?" I ask as I pick up a box of chocolate covered raisins and begin eating them. Then the movie started and no one had bothered to answer my question, but I was too into the movie to care.

About halfway through the movie I had to use the restroom, and the popcorn had made me thirsty so I got up. Edward gave me a quizzical look so I mouthed restroom and headed up the stairs in search of one. It hadn't taken long for me to find and soon I was down in the kitchen looking for a glass for some water. It took me a few minutes to find the glasses because they were on the highest shelf. Just as I was getting ready to reach for them someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned around expecting it to be Edward, but instead I found Jasper. It hadn't escaped my notice that Jasper had been especially quiet since I had gotten here. While we had all spoken during the movie, Jasper had really only spoken to Alice, or answered direct questions. When he'd speak to Alice though, it was always in whispers and I always felt like I was intruding—oops he's talking!

"…help there?" he asked.

Not wanting to embarrass myself, I nodded and watched as he leaned across me and pulled a glass off of the top shelf for me. By the time he handed it to me I was out of shock enough to speak properly. "Thank you." He only nodded before speaking.

"Alice was worried and wondered where you had gone off to and asked that I look for you," he says quietly. "She thought maybe you got lost in our house."

"No. I was just thirsty from the popcorn and candy so I thought I'd get something to drink. Instead of disturbing anyone though, I decided to just—wow, I'm rambling aren't I?" This caused him to chuckle and shake his head.

"No, it's fine," he says as he hands me the glass. Unfortunately I wasn't ready for it and it fell through my fingers and hit the ground before shattering. I immediately begin picking up the pieces while apologizing profusely.

As I was picking up the pieces, it happened! One of the pieces had cut my finger and a small drop of blood rolled off of my finger and onto the floor. Of course, with me being a klutz I had received worse injuries, but something like this usually hurt a lot, not to mention the blood was making me queasy. Then I noticed Jasper tense up and step back and crouch like he was about to attack me! In my adrenaline rush I noticed that Jasper's eyes had turned black!

"What the—" I didn't have time to finish my sentence though because suddenly Edward ran into the kitchen and pushed me back with full force sending me across the kitchen just in time for Jasper to reach the spot I had just vacated and Edward to push him across the kitchen towards the doorway. This terrified me. There was no way a human could do that, so what the hell were they?

EPOV:

I was sitting comfortably next to Bella while we watched the movie and I couldn't help but notice how good she smelled. Her strawberry and freesia smell almost made me feel like I was in heaven. After a while Bella had gotten up and left the room after letting me know she was going to the bathroom. After a while I realized that she hadn't come back and just as I was looking at Alice she began to reassure me that Bella was fine and had gone to the kitchen for a drink.

This relaxed me until Alice whispered something to Jasper and he left the room, headed for the kitchen. Before I could ask Alice showed me a vision of Bella having trouble getting a glass. I relaxed once again, but then I heard the sound of glass shattering. This caused me to tense once again, and then I smelled fresh blood!

I ran into the kitchen just in time to push Bella away from Jasper and push him towards the doorway. Then Emmett and Carlisle held Jasper back as Esme and Alice ran into the kitchen to help. Once I was sure everything was okay I took in my surroundings. I could smell fresh blood on the floor and hear Bella's heart beating frantically in her chest. I could smell her fear and the monster was fighting harder than ever before to be freed. I stop breathing and finally notice the deep silence that filled the house.

I chance a glance at Bella and meet her eyes. I could see her fear just before she turned and ran from the house. I immediately began to chase her without giving it any thought at all.

"Bella! Bella, please stop! Let me explain!" I beg as I chased her. She didn't say anything, but kept running instead. Suddenly she tripped, and it hit me. Bella will always run from me. I'm nothing, but a monster after all. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized that the moment I had chased her I had released the monster within me enough to see her as prey. I could never be her Edward. So instead I called Carlisle before walking over to her slowly.

"Carlisle is coming out to treat your wounds," I say quietly causing Bella to flinch.

"I don't need his help," whispers Bella just as Carlisle appears at my side and walks over to Bella.

"It's the least I can do, Bella. I am your doctor after all," says Carlisle holding his hand out to her. I could see the hesitation and mistrust in Bella's eyes, but in the end she took his offered hand and he carried her inside where he treated her wounds properly and gave her something for the pain.

After watching Bella get patched up, she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. It was Jacob. She wanted a ride home. Maybe 5 minutes later he pulled up and she left. I wanted to run after, explain, and kiss the living daylights out of her. But my whole family held me back. Then Carlisle spoke "Let her breath. If not, she'll never want to speak to you, let her come to you son."

* * *

BPOV:

The ride home was quiet for the most part.

"What's wrong, Bells?" asks Jacob hesitantly. Suddenly the whole incident replayed in my mind and I broke down crying. Jacob, not wanting to see me cry, began trying to console me by hugging me and telling me that everything was okay. Once I calmed down a little I realized that I was sweating and yet it was freezing in my truck. Then I realized it was because of Jacob's body being so hot.

"Jake, why are you so hot?" I ask causing Jacob to look at me quizzically before grinning.

"I've always been this hott Bells. Did you just notice it?" he asks smugly. I narrow my eyes and punch his arm playfully.

"That wasn't what I meant, Jake," I chastise. "I meant that you feel like you have a fever. Are you sick?" Jacob suddenly looked guilty as he tried to avoid my gaze. "Jake?" I could see the resolve in his eyes and knew he was going to tell me what was up, all it took was one more request. "You can trust me, Jake. I'm your best friend and I just want to know what's up. Why do you feel like an oven? And you've changed so much since you got sick. Your personality has changed, and your body…you're so much bigger and stronger than you were a few months ago."

I watched as Jacob shifted uncomfortably before responding. "I'm not sure where to start, Bells," he says.

"In the beginning, you dummy," I giggle. This made him smile for a minute before he became serious again and nodded. Then he began telling me stories about the Quileutes and their legends, like that they were descended from wolves and that they were enemies with the Cullens. This seemed to fit with the fact that he was always being rude towards Edward when he came into the store to talk to me and buy something. Then he told me about Sam and his 'pack". By this point I had gone into shock by what I was hearing, but I still needed to know one thing.

So I got out of the car and began walking into the woods with Jacob not far behind. I went deeper into the woods than I had ever gone before.

JPOV:

I immediately followed Bella into the woods knowing exactly what I was about to do. Once we were far enough for Bella's tastes we stopped and she turned around to face me while her fists clenched and unclenched by her sides. Then she folded her arms over her chest and looked at me expectantly. I sigh heavily as I take a few steps back as my body begins to tremble. Then I was on all fours and Bella was standing in front of me with wide eyes.

I stood there waiting for her to freak out and start screaming while she ran away from me. Knowing Bella she could also grab a stick and start swinging—she was unpredictable that way. Then there was the option of her going into shock, which it seemed as though she was on the verge of doing just that. But instead she surprised me—just like she always does—by laughing! I was totally shocked and a little miffed that she thought this was funny. Hoping that she would calm down, and wanting to help her somehow, I took a step towards her, but she continued to laugh. Finally she spoke.

"Wow! I was just in a house full of vampires and my best friend is a giant fur ball!" she says as she laughs hysterically. I still didn't see how this was funny though. "My day can't possibly get any better!" Deciding that Bella and I needed to talk more I transform back and glare at Bella.

"This isn't funny, Bella," I insist. Suddenly Bella was quiet and I watched as her face slowly turned red as she stared at me.

"Jake…?" she asks calmly.

"Yeah Bells?" I ask.

"Why are you naked?" she asks. Now it was my turn to blush as I realized that I was standing in front of Bella in nothing, but my birthday suit.

"Umm…turn around, and I'll explain later!" I say quickly before running back to the car for a change of clothes.

BPOV:

It had been a couple of days since I'd seen Edward and his family and I finally became ok with Jacob and his pack. Life was starting to get a little weird but I could manage. I was cleaning the back of the store, when the phone rang. I quickly jumped the tower of boxes in front of me trying not to trip "Hello?" I finally said after untangling myself from the wires. It was Jake he had called to say that he couldn't come in today. I was fine with that since I usually handled the store by myself anyway…But just as I put the phone into the receiver the door alarm went off…another customer. I walked through the mess of the back, to the front of the store and I was met with a pair of topaz I eyes. My heart stopped.

EPOV:

"I want to see her again, no downright _need_to see her," I recited over and over in my head.so I step into the store with a mission! I was not leaving that damned antique store until I settled things with Bella! So I walked into the store and was met with chocolate eyes almost waiting with anticipation. Then I made my move over towards the counter. Here goes nothing!

End Chapter

**A/N: Holy crab cakes that took me a long time to edit and add on to and whatnot. My writing music this time was The Rasmus. Last time it was **_**Repo: The Genetic Opera**_** which my friend and I LOVED! The songs are too catchy though! You get them stuck in your head after one listen…=[ Heartbreaker 1830 says thank you for all of the reviews and she loves them. She wanted me to let ya'll know that little tidbit. So this is totally off topic, but what did you think about Rob getting hit by that cab in New York? I felt bad for him, because I saw pictures of him and it looked like it hurt! His poor face! But he looked fine, no scarring I don't think, but he'll be sore I'm sure. I also thought it was ironic, personally, because he had said that he was afraid to ride in cabs, and of crossing the street because he was afraid of getting run over! Okay I forget what website I read that off of, but I got to it through Twilighters and that was before **_**Twilight**_** came out…I'll try to find it and if I do it'll be on my profile…speaking of, I updated it again…there is a section called contact info, which is all of the websites I could think of where I have an account including my e-mail. So feel free to try to reach me on any of the websites. I think that's all I got for ya'll at this time. Sayonara! =] **

**P.S. I'm being slightly lazy at this point, but as I was reading over an interview of Kellan Lutz that I had saved off of the same website I heard about Rob's fears (I think) I had an epiphany! The website was ….if I'm wrong, or you can't find it, I apologize, but that's what I think it was….okay bye! =P **


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV:

"I want to see her again, no downright _need_to see her," I recited over and over in my head.So I step into the store with a mission! I was not leaving that damned antique store until I settled things with Bella! So I walked into the store and was met with chocolate eyes almost waiting with anticipation. Then I made my move over towards the counter. Here goes nothing!

BPOV:

Watching Edward walk over to the counter was almost the most painful ten seconds of my life. It felt like I was going to burst with the anticipation! He seemed so determined as I watched him walk towards me, and then he was gone and had reappeared right in front of me. His golden eyes locked with mine and I was dazzled, but I wasn't about to let him know that. I could feel the heat of my blush as it crawled up my face and down my neck. Feel the heat contrast with the coldness of his breath as he breathed steadily in and out. I could smell his sweet scent as his breath wafted across my face from his close proximity to me.

"Hello Bella," says Edward quietly, almost hesitantly, but I had to hear his explanation. He owed me that much at least, especially if he decided to leave. The thought made my heart hurt so I banished the thought. I would make him explain everything, I wanted to know everything about his existence.

"Hi Edward," I say sheepishly as I looked away.

"Bella, I came here because I wanted apo—"

"Stop, Edward," I say quickly before he couldn't finish. I was met with silence. It took me a moment to compose myself enough to look up and when I did I was shocked by the image. His eyes had darkened and he looked full of pain and regret so I quickly finished my sentence. "I don't want an apology, Edward. I—" Then the damn phone rang. Why did that stupid thing decide to ring at a time like this?! I wanted to ignore it, but it could be important so I held a finger up to Edward to tell him that I'd be right back before making my way to the back of the store.

It nearly killed me to leave Edward's side though. This thought also brought me up short. How was leaving him my problem all of the sudden? I barely knew him after-all. He could be a psycho with fangs! But who am I kidding, I still want him, but what if he doesn't want me back? I was a plain Jane and he was Adonis!

When I finally made it though the clutter and junk I answered the phone, but it had already gone to voice mail. "Bella, this is Billy. I was just calling to let you know that I'm closing shop early today. I have a new shipment coming in today so you can have the rest of the day off while I do inventory." Then there was a click followed by a recording telling me that it was the end of the message so I hung up the phone and turned around to find Edward standing in front of me dangling a set of keys in my face with a small smile on his face. "Did you want these Bella?" he teases.

"Trying to break the ice I see," I joke as I snatch the keys out of his hand. Suddenly his smile was the irresistible crooked grin I had come to love in the short time knew Edward.

"Yeah, we still need to talk, Bella. Umm…you know…about the umm…accident at my…house," he says slowly like he was talking to a scared animal or insane person.

"Okay, but do you want to know what I already know or should I let you go first?" I ask. I was nervous, but I also wanted answers and I definitely wasn't about to let Edward out of my sights until we were on the same page.

EPOV:

What does Bella know? How did she it out? Did she look on the internet or something? Does she know that all of that stuff is garbage? Was it Jacob? If so I guess it was time to find out what lies he told her. "What do you know?" I ask.

"Umm…well…I know that you're a vampire and that the reason you and Jacob hate each other so much is because he's a werewolf and the Cullens are his natural born enemy. I know about the treaty too and that if Jasper would have succeeded in killing me it would have started a war. I know everything, Edward. I also know that I can't tell anyone your secret, and I don't plan to. I didn't want to know so that I could tell everyone. I wanted to know for me," says Bella quietly.

I was shocked to be totally honest. Why wouldn't Bella tell someone about us? Any human in their right mind would tell someone about being attacked by a vampire. "Why?" I ask still surprised by what she had just told me.

"Why what, Edward?" asks Bella.

"Why won't you tell anyone? Any other human would have told anyone who would listen by now," I say.

"I told you why. It doesn't matter to me what you and your family are. Or what Jacob and his friends are for that matter. Jacob old me that your family was different from other vampires because you claim to not hunt humans. Besides, by telling someone about you, I'd have to tell them about Jacob, and I can't do that to either of you," says Bella with such conviction in her voice that I couldn't doubt her. I just had one more question for her so I take several steps towards her forcing her to back up until her back was against the wall.

"Are you afraid?" I ask. She should be. She should be running away from me screaming! If she did, I wouldn't blame her. I'd let her run. Bella took a moment to answer, but when she did her answer surprised me. Just like everything else about her.

"No," says Bella. And she wasn't, I could see it in her eyes.

"Then let me try something," I murmur moving my face closer to hers. "Don't move." Bella held perfectly still—for a human that is—as my lips gently pressed against hers. Would she push me away and accuse me of being the monster I truly am? Or would she accept me for the monster that I am? Suddenly, hesitantly, her lips began to move against mine and I was overjoyed. I press my lips against hers a little rougher and she responds to me in kind, her hands reaching up to tangle themselves in my hair.

I had to stop before I lost control and hurt Bella! So I pulled away and held Bella back as she gasped for air. "Don't you have a shop to close?" I ask in an attempt to distract her.

Realization dawns on Bella's face and she gasps before turning to turn off the lights. "Thanks for reminding me," says Bella as she checks the register and locks it before heading towards a security system. After activating it she heads to the front door and walks out with me not far behind. Once the door closes behind me I hear the lock click and Bella places the keys in her pocket before heading to her truck.

I suddenly realized our time was up, but I wasn't ready for that yet. "Umm…Bella," I say hesitantly, causing Bella to whirl around and face me with a hopeful expression. It seemed I wasn't the only one who wasn't ready for today to end. "Would you like to go somewhere with me?" This causes Bella to smile before nodding.

"Sure, sounds good. Charlie—m-my dad I mean, won't be home for a few more hours," says Bella as she unlocks her truck.

"Perfect," I say as I walk towards her. "Mind if I drive?"

"Where's your car?" asks Bella.

"I ran here. Alice told me I wouldn't be needing my car today," I explain as she hands me her keys hesitantly.

"Sounds like an excuse to use your car for her own errands," says Bella as she climbs into the passengers seat. This statement caused me to laugh. She was probably right. I thought I had caught a glimpse of Old Navy in Alice's thoughts as I left the house today.

"Probably," I say as I start the truck surprised by the noise it made. Bella blushes and avoids eye contact with me as I pull out of the parking lot an head towards our destination.

BPOV:

When Edward stopped at the trail head I was curious about this place he was taking me. What was on the trail that he wanted me to see? "Are we hiking?" I ask as we get out of the car.

"Only about five miles or so. Is that okay?" asks Edward walking over to the woods and away from the trail.

"What about the trail?" I ask.

"We don't need it. We'll be okay," says Edward as he leads me into the forest. The hike wasn't too bad. I was careful, so I only tripped a couple of times, and when I did Edward would catch me before any real damage was done. It took us a couple of hours, but we talked a lot and the silences were comfortable.

"Are we there yet?" I ask causing Edward to chuckle.

"Almost, Love. Just a little further," he says as he continues forward. Suddenly I see a clearing and run for it. I just knew that whatever he wanted to show me was in the clearing. Somehow I make it without incident and when I do I find myself in a meadow. It was beautiful, perfectly round, and the sun was shining brightly. I was so caught up in the beauty of the meadow that I hadn't noticed that Edward was standing at the edge of the forest watching me.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I ask.

"I wanted to show you why vampires can't go out into the sun. We don't burn up, but I don't want to scare you," says Edward.

"Okay," I say watching Edward unbutton his shirt and take it off before walking into the meadow. Suddenly his skin was sparkling much like freshly fallen snow did in the right sunlight, or diamonds. But Edward's skin was smooth. "You're beautiful." This seemed to upset Edward.

"This is the skin of a killer, Bella," says Edward obviously disgusted with himself. I sigh heavily and walk over to him and take his hand.

"Do you regret killing?" I ask.

"Of course I do, Bella, but—"

"Then you're not a monster. Serial killers don't regret killing someone, rapists don't regret hurting their victims…they're the real monsters. You, regret what you did though, and that makes you human," I say caressing Edward's cheek.

"Thank you, Bella," says Edward as he places his hand over mine and caresses my cheek with the other. Then he kisses me softly.

Time went quickly after that. We just sat there and enjoyed the other's company for hours. Sometimes we'd speak and other times we'd just lay there and enjoy the feel of being together. Then it began to get dark and I realized that I had to get home.

EPOV:

As Bella and I laid there enjoying the fact that we were together I decided to do a once over to make sure everything was safe for Bella. I look around, scanning the forest with my eyes, before taking a deep breath through my nose. I could smell the wildlife around us, but no humans. Then I smelled a scent that was unfamiliar to me. I didn't want to frighten Bella so I said the one excuse I could think of that would make it seem like a normal reason for leaving. "It's getting dark."

"Yeah, and Charlie's going to wonder where I am," says Bella with a sigh before standing up and stretching. I could hear her joints pop and her back crack as she stretched and felt bad for making her uncomfortable. Next time I would bring blankets or something. Thinking of the two hours it took us to get here I decided we needed a faster way back to the truck.

"Bella, I'd like to show you something else," I say.

"What is it?' asks Bella.

"I'd like to allow you to experience how _I _travel through the forest," I say with a smile.

"Okay," says Bella looking confused.

"Get on my back," I say. Once she was securely placed on my back I begin to run as fast as I can. We were back at the truck within seconds and Bella had a death-grip on my neck and waist. "We're here, Love." When she makes no move to get off of my back I gently disengage her and help her sit on a nearby log. "Are you okay?"

"I should have closed my eyes," gasps Bella.

"Keep that in mind next time," I tease causing her to groan. Once she felt better I helped her to her truck before driving her home. "I'll see you later, Love," I say before kissing her and getting out of the truck. I run home in search of Alice who was waiting for me outside.

"I haven't seen anything Edward," says Alice.

"No one? Not even…"

"No. I haven't seen anyone make any decisions to come this way," says Alice. "We're safe."

"How can you be so sure?" I ask.

"I've checked every possibility, Edward. No one is coming to visit us or Bella," says Alice sternly.

"Okay, thank you Alice," I say heading up to my room.

"When you go see Bella tonight invite her over tomorrow!" says Alice excitedly from somewhere in the house. I roll my eyes and nod my head knowing she'll see my decision. Then I hear her start cheering loudly and Jasper asking her what she's so happy about. I chuckle before jumping out my window and heading back towards Forks.

End Chapter

**A/N: I would have been done sooner if I hadn't gone to Kentucky. Sorry about that. So I finally posted chapter one of the sequel to Taboo for anyone who was waiting for it. It's called Strange Happenings. Thanks for the reviews and please give us more because Heartbreaker1030 and I look forward to them! Sayonara! =] **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

BPOV:

I was sitting in my room thinking about what had happened in the last couple of days and it shocked me how much had really gone on. Any normal person would have been in shock after the things I'd witnessed. First, my best friend is a werewolf, and second, Edward and his family are vampires! Not to mention I was beginning to think that I was falling in love with Edward! All of this was just too much for my head to wrap itself around, but I was going to get through it all somehow. Suddenly my phone vibrated alerting me that I had a text. Who would text me at 11:30?

_I've got a surprise for you. Meet me out front in 10! Jake_

Didn't Jacob realize that it was little late for surprises? Not only that, but I didn't like surprises. I sigh heavily as I change out of my pajamas and into the jeans and t-shirt I was wearing earlier. Then I go to the bathroom and pull my hair up into a ponytail before going downstairs where Charlie was sitting in his chair watching TV. "Where are you going, Bella?" asks Charlie. It was obvious that he thought I was up to no good. I didn't blame him though. What teenaged girl left the house at 11:30 with good intentions?

"Jake texted me and wanted to show me something so I was getting ready to meet him out front," I say slightly put off that he would think I was up to something.

"Okay, well I guess you can go, but only if you do one thing for me," says Charlie. I was hesitant to agree without knowing what he wanted first.

"What's that, dad?" I ask.

"Just be careful, Bells," says Charlie causing me to instantly feel relieved. I could do that and I told Charlie as much before heading towards the door, but Charlie's words stopped me. "It's just that something strange is going on and I don't want you getting hurt." Something was happening…in Forks of all places? I was curious so I was about to ask Charlie what he meant but I heard Jacob honk his horn and had to leave.

When I walked outside I found Jacob in his rabbit waiting for me. So I walked over and got in the passenger's seat and waited for Jacob to start driving. Instead he turned and faced me and I noticed that he was holding something blue in his hands. "Do you trust me, Bella?" asks Jacob quietly.

"Of course I do, Jake," I say wondering why he would ask me that.

"Okay, um…I need to blindfold you," says Jacob holding up the blue fabric. It was a handkerchief.

"Sure," I say warily as he ties it around my eyes so I couldn't see anything. Suddenly the car starts and we begin to move. Because of the blindfold I couldn't tell where we were headed, but it seemed to take a while to get there. When we finally stopped Jacob got out and told me to wait. It didn't take long for him to get to my side of the car and help me out of the rabbit before leading me somewhere. I could smell the forest nearby, and the rain that was coming. I could hear birds singing and even bats as they flew around trying to find insects in the night. Because of the blindfold all of my senses were heightened.

Then we stop and it felt like I was standing inside somewhere. Then I heard the rustle of something—possibly a sheet—being moved. Then Jacob walks over to me and removes the blindfold. In front of me stood two motorcycles that were obviously restored. One of them was red and one was black. "Happy Birthday Bella!" He crows cheerfully.

"No way! You got me a motorcycle?! Jake this is so cool!" I say excitedly as I throw my arms around Jacob's neck excitedly before walking over to the bikes. Then I realized that my birthday was tomorrow. In all of the excitement of the last couple of days it had slipped my mind.

"I thought it'd be cool to ride them together sometime," says Jacob with a grin.

"That'd be great, thank you," I say cheerfully. Jacob blushes before taking a backwards step towards the entrance of his small garage.

"I just need to go get one more thing," says Jacob before turning and running towards his house. When he comes back he was holding a plate with a small cake decorated with chocolate frosting and the words _"Happy Birthday Bella!" _ in blue icing.

"Wow, you bake too? I didn't know that," I tease causing Jacob to blush again.

"I didn't make the cake," he admits. "Sam's girlfriend, Emily, made the cake," he adds before I could ask.

"Well I love it, Jake, thanks," I say before sticking my finger in the frosting and tasting it.

"Wait, don't eat it yet, you have to blow out the candle," says Jacob before putting a pink candle in the cake and lighting it. I giggle and then start laughing as Jacob attempts, and fails, at singing happy birthday to me. By the time I went to blow the candle out he was scowling at me for laughing at his singing.

"So, Emily made this huh?" I ask as Jacob cuts me a piece and puts it in my hand since he forgot plates and forks.

"Yeah, she's really nice, you should meet her," says Jacob.

"That sounds like fun," I say thoughtfully as I nibble at my cake. It was good.

"Actually, you should meet the whole pack," says Jacob thoughtfully.

"Sounds good," I say before shoving the remainder of my piece of cake in Jacob's face before laughing. Jacob glares at me and then grins and the next thing I knew I had cake in my face as well. Jacob starts laughing until I wipe some of the frosting off of my face and throw it at him. Jacob laughs even harder and soon we were in his house getting cleaned up. I had to wash my hair and face and Jacob had to wash his face. While I had been cleaning up Jacob was on the phone.

"Sam, are you on duty tonight?" asks Jacob. There's a pause where Sam says something and Jacob smiles. "I wanted everyone to meet Bella…yeah she does…she's getting cleaned up," he chortles. "We had a little food fight with Emily's cake…Okay, we'll be there soon…yeah…bye." Then he hangs up and I walk into the room.

"Hey Jake, I'm ready," I say.

"Okay, let's go then," says Jacob before walking towards the door. I follow him and we begin walking towards Sam's house.

"So, what did you mean when you asked Sam if he was on duty?" I ask.

"You caught that?" asks Jacob.

"Yeah," I say warily.

"Umm…well, we all take turns running and making sure that no vampires get too close to Forks and the rez…I was asking Sam if it was his turn," says Jacob. I nod and we walk into Sam's house to find Jacob's pack sitting around the living room talking.

"Hey everyone," says Jacob taking a seat on the couch and pulling me down with him. "This is Bella. Bells, these are my pack mates. Sam, Paul, Jared, and you know Quil and Embry."

"Hey everyone," I say somewhat sheepishly.

"Happy birthday Bella. If I'd have known Jake was bringing you over I'dve gotten you something," says Quil with a huge grin.

"You probably shouldn't talk to Jacob's imprint like that," says Embry. I look at Jacob for an explanation of the word imprint and he looked guilty.

"What's that look for. Don't tell us she's not your imprint," says Jared before laughing. Jacob still looked guilty and suddenly all eyes were on us and I could see the wheels turning in their heads.

"Jacob," says Sam flatly.

"You guys shouldn't make assumptions," mumbles Jacob and suddenly Paul was shaking and glaring at us.

"Paul…" warns Sam. But it was already too late and suddenly Jacob was standing in front of me just as Paul…explodes! Then all of a sudden I was faced with this silver wolf was standing in the middle of the already crowded living room growling at me. I gasp just as Jacob lunges at him and explodes! Suddenly he was attacking Paul and I was being pulled out of the house by Embry. I could hear Sam yelling at them from inside the house as Emily, Quil, Embry, Jared, and I stood outside watching the house. There were sounds of wolves fighting, their yelps, snarls, and growls almost deafening. And then it all just stopped and a few moments later Sam, Jacob, and Paul walked out of the house. Then all eyes were on me again.

"How did you find out about this, Bella?" asks Sam with so much authority in his voice I was forced to tell him the whole story of the last two days. When I finished everyone looked astonished.

"I won't tell anyone about any of this though, I swear," I say quickly before anyone can speak.

"Well we don't have much of a choice but to trust you now," says Jared.

"Let's just go on patrol. Jacob, keep Bella with you," says Sam as they all walk towards the forest. Jacob grabs my hand and we follow them.

"When I change, I want you to get on my back, and I'll carry you," says Jacob.

"Won't I be too heavy?" I ask. Jacob seemed to find my question funny somehow, but I was serious.

"You're not heavy at all, Bella. No wait here," says Jacob before walking into the forest. Soon he comes back as a wolf and gets down on his belly so I can climb onto his back. Then he stands and we were off.

JPOV:

_So she's not your imprint…but I'll bet you still have a crush on her, _says Jared before laughing followed by the rest of the pack, except Sam.

_Jake and Bel-la sittin' in a tree…_ sings Quil.

_Shut-up guys, it's not like that! We're just friends,_ I say, but I couldn't hide the longing in my voice.

_But you wish it was more than that,_ says Paul obviously amused by all of this. _So tell us more about your girlfriend._

_There's nothing to tell. We've known each other since we were little. Charlie and Billy have always been good friends,_ I say.

_She seems…hurt…emotionally,_ says Sam quietly as though he was thinking more to himself.

_Yeah. She just got out of a bad break-up. It didn't help that I've been so distant with her. I really hurt her, probably more than her ex-boyfriend did,_ I say guiltily thinking of Bella's expression when she called me over to her house after the break-up. It had really torn her up. That was almost a year ago and the wounds hadn't healed.

As I was running I notice that Bella hadn't been talking. Then I hear her light snoring and realize that she had fallen asleep on my back. I couldn't really say I blamed her, she'd had a rough last couple of days. _She wouldn't have if you hadn't told her our secret,_ says Sam.

_She was going to have a rough couple of days even if I hadn't,_ I retort thinking of the bandages and stitches she had when I had picked her up from that bloodsucker's house. I still didn't know what had happened, but I was sure it wasn't good. We run for several hours and at about 3 A.M. Suddenly I sense a presence that make the hair on my back stand up. I needed to get Bella home and explain what I felt. As I looked around for the source I didn't see anything though. Then Bella wakes up enough to ask me where we were. Since I was in my wolf form I couldn't really say anything so I run home. After turning back into a human I help her into my rabbit and give her a ride home. "Sorry I kept you out so late. Bye Bells," I say.

BPOV:

As Jake drove me home I begin to think about my night and how much I had enjoyed myself. It was second only to earlier when Edward had taken me to his meadow. The speed and agility Edward and Jacob shared was thrilling. I could hardly keep my eyes closed because of the excitement and adrenalin coursing through my veins! When we arrived to my house the clock on Jacob's dash read 4:00 A.M. "Night Jake, Thanks again for the gift, I'll try to come by soon to try it out," I say as I get out of the rabbit. Jacob grins and waves before driving away. I begin making my way towards the house until I slip and fall. "Ouch!" I say before standing back up and walking into the house. "I should be used to falling by now, but the ground is always so damn unwelcoming," I mumble as thoughts of Edward flood my mind and I walk up the stairs towards my room.

EPOV:

When I reached Bella's room—within minutes of leaving my house—I realized that something was off. There was only one heartbeat in the house and it wasn't Bella's. So where was she at this late hour? I enter her room and sniff the air. Her scent was everywhere, but it was somewhat old. I glance at her clock and find that it was midnight! Where was she? Who was she with?

As the hours passed I almost screamed in frustration! She should have been home by now! It's nearly 3 o'clock in the morning! Not to mention that it was cold out, for a human anyway. She could be laying in a dit—I stopped that train of thought right there. She had to be okay. Then my phone rings and I answer it before it could be heard downstairs. "Edward, I can't see her!" screeches Alice obviously panicking.

"Slow down Alice," I say because she had gone into panic mode and was trying to speak to me so fast that not even I could understand her.

"I can't see her," says Alice nervously.

"What do you mean you can't see her?" I whisper angrily suddenly ready to start panicking myself.

"Bella! It's like she just disappeared!" screams Alice causing me to pull the phone away from my ear. I felt like my heart was ripped from my chest and set on fire.

"Alice," I choke. "Just…keep checking and let me know if something changes."

"Okay, Edward," whispers Alice slightly calmer than before. Probably because I wasn't planning on coming home and ripping her to shreds. Then I went over to the rocking chair in the corner and sar down, instantly becoming statue-like.

Nearly an hour later I hear the sound of a car coming to a stop in front of Bella's house. It wasn't the truck since that was in front of the house, but it still sounded familiar. Then I heard Jacob's thoughts. He was thinking about how tired Bella was after he dragged her through the forest for a couple of hours with the pack. As I hear Bella's parting statement I'm filled with jealousy and hatred for Jacob Black. He had gotten her a gift of some sort. Why had he done that?

Then I heard as Bella walked towards the house, fell, and then made her way into the house and up to her room. When she entered I stayed in the dark corner by the rocking chair and watched as Bella laid down on her bed and let out a heavy sigh before I cleared my throat, alerting her to my presence.

"Where have you been?" I demand.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Okay so HeartBreaker1023 wants me to explain a couple of things. Leah and her family aren't in La Push yet, but they will be soon. Seth and Leah were born in La Push but moved away when their parents inherited a company in California. Harry Clearwater supposedly died in an animal attack. There were a couple of other things, but those can wait until a later chapter for explanation…because they give too much away…=P oh and the cliffy wasn't my idea although I liked the idea…^-^ Thanks for the reviews, HeartBreaker1023 (yeah It's 1023 not 1823…I'm dumb) and I really appreciate the reviews! I send the e-mail review alerts to her so she reads all of them too. We love reviews they keep us going! Unfortunately things may slow down even more (although I'm the big slow poke here) because Heartbreaker1023 is going to get busy with school and after school activities and whatnot…so we apologize for being such dang slowpokes….Sayonara! =] **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Where have you been?" demands Edward causing me to jump. I hadn't noticed him in my room when I had come in.

"Jake had invited me to La Push," I say as I sit up in my bed.

"At this hour?!" growls Edward as I walk over to my dresser and pull some pajamas out of the drawer.

"He invited me! I couldn't just say no to him!" I whisper yell in an attempt at not waking up Charlie.

"You could have waited until morning," hisses Edward.

"Well he wanted to see me tonight. Besides, why do you care?" I demand.

"I don't like him," says Edward bluntly causing me to glare at him.

"Why not? He's my best friend, Edward," I say.

"He's a werewolf, and a young one at that. You could've been hurt," says Edward

"Jacob has been my best friend for years, and I'm not about to change that just because the two of you can't get along," I insist.

"You don't seem to be able to grasp just how dangerous a young werewolf can be!" hisses Edward.

"We didn't do anything dangerous!" I argue. I wasn't about to let Edward in on just how dangerous our plans were going to become when Jacob teaches me to ride a motorcycle.

"What did you do then?" asks Edward condescendingly.

"We celebrated my _birthday_, okay?" I demand. "My birthday is tomorrow and Jake wanted to be the first to tell me happy birthday. We sat in his garage and ate cake, and had a food fight before we went to his friend's house and I got to meet his friends. We just had a good time, that's all."

Suddenly Edward's expression softens and he kisses me gently. "Happy Birthday, Love," says Edward.

"Thank you, Edward," I whisper, blushing. "I'm going to go put on some pajamas now."

"I'll be here," says Edward with my favorite crooked smile. I smile back and go to the bathroom to change.

EPOV:

I felt like such an ass now that I knew why Bella had left so late. At the time I was angry, confused, hurt, and even a little jealous. I was angry that Bella had been out so late and confused as to where she could be and who with. Once I discovered that she was with that _dog_ I was angry again because she had been with him. It also hurt that she would spend so much time with him. I'll even admit that I was jealous. Vampires are very territorial and Bella was _mine_; yet she was out with that _mutt_.

Then she tells me it was for her _birthday!_ Now I felt guilty for being so upset with her. Suddenly my phone rings so I answer it. "Hello?"

"Edward, I have the best idea _ever_!" squeals Alice.

BPOV:

As I was getting dressed and ready for bed I began to thinak about the argument I had just had with Edward. Suddenly it dawns on me that he was in my room! I hadn't even known he was there and Charlie was asleep so I knew he hadn't let Edward in, so how did Edward get in my room and what was he doing there?

After brushing my teeth and hair I go back to my room where Edward was studying a picture of Renee and I. "What are you doing in my room anyway?" I ask causing Edward to jump. He must have been in deep thought and hadn't heard me coming. He turns around and smiles apologetically. His expression also held the smallest hint of guilt, as well as a lot of amusement. "I've been coming here the past few nights," he admits.

"_Why?_" I ask. I was confused, why did Edward feel the need to watch me at night?

"You're interesting when you sleep," he said with a grin. "You talk."

"Oh no!" I groan as I plop down onto my bed and cover my face with my hands in an attempt at hiding my embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" he ask as he sits next to me.

"That depends!" I say in chagrin.

"On…?" asks Edward after a long pause where I hadn't clarified.

"What you heard!"

"You miss your mother, and Phoenix. You also complain about the weather. Once you said 'it's too green'," chortles Edward.

"Is that it?" I ask. I would certainly die if he'd heard me call out his name or something.

"You say my name," whispers Edward.

"A lot?" I ask.

"What do you consider 'a lot' exactly?" asks Edward, and I knew it was. I groan again. This was just great.

JPOV:

Once I left Bella's house I went back to La Push. I had to talk to Sam about what happened during the run. Once I reached Sam's house I went up and knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before Emily answered the door.

"Hello Jacob," says Emily with a smile. I could see why Sam would imprint with Emily; she was just what he needed. "I was just getting things around for breakfast. Sam is in the living room."

"Thanks Emily," I say with a snall smile. Then a thought occurs to me. "Wait, are we having pancakes?" I ask hopefully.

Emily giggles and nods before saying, "Yes, as well as sausage and eggs. maybe even hash browns," she adds as an after thought.

"Well I'll leave you to it. Oh wait, thanks for the birthday cake too, Bella really liked it," I say with a grin.

"Oh you're welcome," I hear Emily say as I walk into the living room where Sam was sitting on the couch with the TV on, but he seemed to be thinking about something other than the commercial for Sham Wow. I clear my throat before walking over to the recliner and sitting down.

"Hey Jake, I thought you went home, was there something you needed?" asks Sam as he mutes the TV.

"Actually there was. It's about last night's shift," I say uneasily. I knew he was going to rip me a new one when he found out I hadn't told him about the strange feeling I'd had when it had happened.

"Okay, did something happen?" asks Sam.

"Actually….yeah it did," I admit hesitantly. "While I was running my third lap I felt all the hair on my back stand on end and I swear something breathed on my neck! But when I turned around nothing was there."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" barks Sam. He seemed anxious, as well as pissed, but mostly pissed.

"I didn't wanna scare the pack," I defend. When Sam gives me an incredulous look I decide to change tactics. "I definitely didn't want to scare Bella though." This seemed to dampen some of Sam's anger and his expression softened a little, a very little, but enough that I noticed and felt like I could breathe easier.

"Okay, you did the right thing, Jake, but as a precaution I want larger groups and more shifts," says Sam in his alpha tone.

"There was also one other thing," I admit. Sam gives me another incredulous look that held a hint of 'what happened to no secrets?'

"What else?" asks Sam.

"Have you heard about what's been going on in Port Angeles and Forks?" I ask.

"The 'animal attacks'?" asks Sam. Then his expression turned thoughtful. "You don't think—?"

"That they're connected? Yeah, Sam, I do," I admit. "You remember Charlie Swan right? Bella's dad?" Once Sam nods, I continue with my explanation. "Well, he called Billy to warn him, I picked up the other line to listen in and heard Charlie telling Billy that the attacks didn't seem normal, almost too neat to be done by an animal."

"The Cullens have a treaty with us," says Sam incredulously, but then he seemed to give it more thought. "No, the Cullens wouldn't do this, and if they did, it wouldn't be so obvious. So…some other vampires have to be doing this," says Sam.

"Exactly."

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 7, sorry it's so late, totally my fault once again. I was busy with college stuff and my sister had her baby so I've been sort of busy helping with that…but things have settled down a little for the time being and I have more time to write again so hopefully I get faster about the next update. Hope you liked the chapter. Any questions feel free to ask one of us and we'll answer. Sayonara! =] **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

JPOV:

It didn't take long for the pack to arrive for breakfast and afterwards we were seated in the living room. "I have a few things I'd like to discuss," says Sam. We all knew this was coming, but I think I was the only one who knew anything about what he wanted to talk about. "I received a phone call yesterday after our run. It was from Sue Clearwater."

We all knew who the Clearwaters were…to an extent, but the last we knew she was helping her husband run some big company. What could she want with Sam? "It turns out that both of her children had become ill and shortly afterwards exploded into wolves. Leah was first, and a few weeks later while Leah was arguing with Seth, he exploded into a wolf. This was three days ago. The point is: we'll be gaining two new pack members within the week," says Sam.

Everyone was looking at Sam with blank expressions. "Also, on a sadder note, Harry Clearwater had a heart attack a couple of days ago. The funeral is tomorrow, and we will all be going to pay our respects. He was a good friend of our families'." Everyone had their heads bowed in remorse, but Sam wasn't done with us yet it seemed.

"The next thing we need to talk about is last night's run," says Sam.

"Yeah, about that, what was the deal with bringing Bella along?" asks Jared, scowling at me.

"What are you trying to say?" I demand standing up.

"You put her in danger, dumb ass!" shouts Paul standing up to face me.

"Both of you sit down!" commands Sam. We both immediately sit back down. "That's not the point of the discussion. I gave him permission to take her on the run. The point of this discussion is what Jacob has told me, before you all got here."

"Whatever he said, I didn't chase that rabbit into the road in front of a car!" shouts Quil defensively.

"No one said you did Quil!" I say before chuckling.

"No, Quil, it's not about that, but we'll come back to it. While on patrol Jacob felt like something was nearby, but when he turned he said nothing was there. Has anyone else felt this feeling?" asks Sam looking around the room.

"Did you feel the fur on the back of your neck stand up and shivers run down your spine?!" asks Quil.

"Yeah," I say. "Did you feel that too?"

"No, I just wondered," says Quil with a grin. I growl and scowl at Quil before Sam clears his throat.

"Knock it off you two. This is serious," says Sam exasperatedly. "If anyone feels anything like that, report it immediately. This brings us to the next topic. The 'animal attacks'."

"I don't think those are what everyone is saying," says Embry.

"That's because they probably aren't. Jacob and I think it's a vampire,—" Paul began to open his mouth, but Sam interrupted, "—but we doubt it's the Cullens. It seems too messy for it to be one of them. That doesn't mean we aren't going to talk to them about it though. After our afternoon patrol we'll go to the Cullens' house and talk to them about the killings." Everyone nods their heads in agreement.

"Okay, this meeting is over, unless anyone wants to add something," says Sam.

"Yeah, Quil, tell us about the rabbit," I say with a grin.

EPOV:

As I lay next to Bella, I couldn't help but think about last night. We had spent most of the night talking. I still felt bad about her birthday, but I was going to make up for it today. Alice was going to help me. Suddenly Bella murmurs my name before rolling onto her side and pulling herself closer to me. I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face as I watched my angel sleep. Watching her sleep from next to her was definitely more rewarding than watching her from afar.

She was beautiful as she slept. I watched as the sun slowly arose and lit up Bella's face and highlighted her beautiful, mahogany hair. Her long lashes cast shadows over her cheek bones and her mouth was formed into a small smile. I just couldn't believe that this beautiful creature was mine.

Soon her heart began to speed back up and her breathing became less shallow, so I knew that she was about to wake up. I wanted to make sure I was the first thing she saw so I moved into her line of vision just as her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning, Love," I croon. I must have startled Bella because her heart began to pound and she gasped before flinching away from me.

"Edward! You're still here!" she says happily before wrapping her arms around my neck and laying her head in the crook of my neck. I chuckle before hugging her back and kissing her temple.

"Of course I am, Love," I say just as there's a knock on the door.

BPOV:

As soon as the first knock sounded on my door, Edward was gone. "Come in," I call just before Charlie walks in looking slightly embarrassed and holding something behind his back.

"Morning Bells," grumbles Charlie as he approaches me.

"Good morning, Dad," I say with a smile.

"Happy birthday kid, I got you a present," he says handing me a small box that originally held a fishing lure.

"You didn't get me a fishing lure, right?" I ask as I hold the small box, causing Charlie to roll his eyes.

"No, Bells," says Charlie. I grin at him and he chuckles nervously before I open the box and pull out a silver locket bracelet.

"It's beautiful," I say before opening it and finding a picture of Charlie standing behind Renee as she holds a baby me in the hospital.

"That was the happiest day of my life Bells," says Charlie reminiscently.

"I love it, Dad, thank you," I say.

"Love ya Bella," says Charlie as he walks towards my door. "I'm going with Billy fishing. Then we were going to watch the game so don't expect me till late."

"Okay," I say as he walks out the door. As soon as I heard Charlie descending the stairs I look around my room. "Edward?" I whisper. Suddenly my closet door opens and Edward was in front of me, nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Yes love?" asks Edward with a crooked smile.

"I thought you'd left," I say looking down at the locket in my hand.

"May I?" asks Edward holding his hand out for the locket. I hand it to him and he studies it for a moment before handing it back to me. "You were a beautiful baby." This causes me to blush. Not wanting to continue with this conversation I decide to change the subject.

"So what are we going to do today?" I ask as I look at the picture of Renee. Even with her hair a mess and her make-up running she was beautiful. Looking at Charlie I could see why she fell in love with him all those years ago. When I looked back up at Edward for an answer to my question he was grinning at me, like he was keeping a secret.

"It's a surprise," he says cryptically.

EPOV:

As I tell Bella that our plans were to be a surprise I couldn't help but think back to last night while Bella was in the shower.

_"Edward I have the best idea _ever_!" squeals Alice over my cell phone. _

_"What are you talking about Alice?" I ask in exasperation. Didn't she know I was busy feeling guilty about my poor behavior towards Bella? _

_"Bella's birthday party of course," says Alice in a tone that suggested that that much should have been obvious. _

_"What about it?" I ask suddenly interested in the conversation. _

_"Take Bella to your 'special place' for the day. At sunset, bring her to the house for her surprise party! I'll have the meadow decorated by the time you get there, and tell Bella that she should wear the blue ¾ length V-neck with a white tank top under it and the khaki skirt. Oh and the sandals and locket Charlie gave her! Although this isn't exactly what I would have picked for her, her wardrobe doesn't give me much choice. Not to worry though, that'll change tonight!" then the line went dead. Shaking my head I hung up and waited for Bella to return from the shower. _

"May I suggest an outfit for you to wear today?" I ask as I walk towards her closet.

"Sure," says Bella uncertainly as I pull the designated outfit, from Alice, out of the closet and lay it in front of her. She eyes the clothes warily before seeming to realize that the outfit wasn't too bad and picked it up. "Okay, then I'll go change and be back in a few minutes." That said Bella leaves the room and I settle down on her bed to wait. Suddenly there's a knock on the window and I look over to find Alice holding a large bag.

"I brought lunch for Bella," says Alice as soon as I open the window. She hands me the large bag and I notice that there was more than just lunch in the bag. "I also took the liberty of packing a blanket and your gift that I'd seen you buy for Bella later."

"Thank you Alice," I say sincerely.

"Have fun, Edward," says Alice with a wink before leaving. Just as I closed the window Bella walks in.

"What's that?" asks Bella.

"Just some things for your surprise," I say as I lay the bag on the bed and pick up the discarded locket. "This will look perfect with that shade of blue, which, by the way, looks lovely on you." Bella pulls her hair away from the back of her neck as I place the silver chain of the locket around her wrist and clasp it. While I couldn't see her blush I could smell it and it made my mouth water. Pushing back the monster I grin and pick the bag back up.

"Would you like breakfast first?" I ask. Bella shakes her head as we head down the stairs.

"I'll just grab a granola bar," says Bella before walking into the kitchen and coming back a few seconds later with a granola bar in her hands. Then we walk outside where I find that my Volvo is parked behind Bella's truck.

"When did that get here?" asks Bella.

"Alice must have dropped it off," I say thoughtfully as we walk towards it.

About an hour later we were walking through the woods and I wondered why I hadn't worn better shoes. Just as I was wondering this Edward stops and turns to me. "We're here," says Edward motioning towards an opening in the woods. Eager to see where "here" was I run through the clearing into a meadow. Looking around I realize that it's a perfect circle. Not only that, but it had been decorated! All of the trees had been decorated with twinkle lights and there were flowers everywhere. It was all so simple and yet elegant.

"It's beautiful!" I say excitedly as Edward approaches me.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you, Love," says Edward as he reaches into the bag and pulls out a blanket that he lays on the ground.

"I love it," I say as I sit next to Edward who had sat down and was pulling various items out of the bag. I was surprised how much could fit into the bag. He'd pulled out several containers as well as a gift, which I assumed was for me, and hoped that I was wrong. Suddenly my stomach growls and Edward chuckles before opening one of the containers and pulling out a sandwich.

"I hope you like chicken salad," says Edward uncertainly as he hands it to me.

"It's great, Edward," I say before taking a bite. It was perfect actually. There wasn't too much of anything and the bread tasted amazing. Then Edward opens two more containers. One container contained pasta salad and one contained and apple that had been cored and cut into eighths with some caramel sauce to dip it in. Then he pulled out a thermos and poured what appeared to be iced tea into a plastic cup.

The whole meal was delicious and when I was done Edward handed me the gift. It had been wrapped in shiny blue paper with a white bow. "Happy birthday, Love," says Edward. Not wanting to be mean after Edward had spent so much time and put so much effort into my surprise, I decide to open the gift. It wasn't very big and when I opened it I found a white jewelry box. The gift may be small but it was obviously going to be very expensive. When I pulled the box open I found a necklace. It was silver with what looked to be diamonds…a lot of them.

"Edward, I'm not sure I can accept such an expensive gift," I say unsure. It was truly a beautiful necklace, but it looked expensive and I had nothing I could wear it with.

"Don't worry about that Bella. All I care about is whether or not you like it," says Edward.

"It's beautiful Edward, how could I not like it?" I ask as he pulls it out of the box and places it around me neck with the locket.

"Well if it makes you feel better it wasn't expensive. Actually, it was free. It used to be my mother's. My _real_ mother's," says Edward. "She'd be happy to see me give it to the girl I love."

"What was she like?" I ask as I finger the necklace around my neck delicately.

"I don't remember her very well, but I can say with certainty that she would have adored you, Bella, almost as much as I do. She was a great mom, always putting me before her, all the way until the very end," says Edward with a hint of sadness. I get closer to Edward and he pulls me into his lap before wrapping his arms around me.

"My mom will like you, Edward, if you ever get to meet her," I say as I lay my hands over Edward's.

"I would like to meet her," says Edward.

"I'm supposed to spend two weeks with her this summer, would you like to come?" I ask. Just as Edward was about to answer the sky opens up and rain begins to pour, instantly soaking the two of us. Suddenly, I was on my feet and Edward was a whirlwind as he picked up everything and threw it back into the bag before pulling me onto his back and running through the woods without warning.

When we got to the Volvo Edward puts me down, but I was so dizzy and lightheaded from the run that my knees started to give out just before Edward catches me. "Are you okay?" asks Edward.

"You could have warned me," I say shakily as he helps me sit down in the passenger's seat.

"I don't want you to get sick," says Edward.

"I would have been okay," I say as the dizziness and lightheadedness fades and I start to feel better again.

"Let's get you a change of clothes, and then we can move on to the next part of your surprise," says Edward with a mischievous grin. Then he bends over hesitantly and presses his lips to mine. Of course Edward didn't have to worry about losing control, it was me, as I knotted my hands in his hair and tried to pull myself closer to him. Edward stiffens before gently pulling away from me and walking to the driver's seat.

"We should get going," says Edward as he starts the car and speeds down the road. When we reached my house it was still empty so we went inside and I went to my room to get a change of clothes. Edward follows me and when we walk in I notice it seemed…cleaner. Walking around I notice that my jacket was no longer draped over the back of my chair and the socks I had thrown across the room were no longer there. Not to mention the navy blue sweater I had planned to change into, that was sitting on top of my dresser, was no longer on top of my dresser.

"Hmm…" I continue to look around my room while Edward watches me from the doorway. Then I notice a box sitting on my bed. It was a plain white box and when I opened it I found a midnight blue sundress with a black lace sweater that went just past my chest and tied with a black ribbon. There was also a note saying that I should put on the black flats in my closet. The note was from Alice.

"I guess Alice knew it was going to rain," I say as I pull out the clothes and walk towards the door. "Maybe she cleaned up for me while we were gone. I feel bad that she felt the need to clean my room."

"What are you talking about?" asks Edward.

"I'm missing some clothes," I say as I walk towards the bathroom leaving Edward n my room.

EPOV:

As Bella went to change out of her wet clothes I looked around her room. I finally noticed that Bella was right, but Alice's scent didn't go past the bed, and it was long faded. As I took in the other scents of the room, I noticed that there was an extra scent that hadn't been here this morning. I didn't recognize the scent though, and I couldn't place it, but it made me nervous.

When Bella came back I hand her a duffle bag. "I think you should stay at my house for a couple of days," I say. Bella seemed confused as she takes the bag.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Alice didn't clean up your room Bella. Someone else has been here; and until I find out who, I want you to stay with me," I say as I walk over to the dresser and pull out some of her clothes.

"I'm not going to stay with you," says Bella.

"You have to Bella! I don't know what or who came here, but they might come back," I say as I throw some of the clothes on her bed.

"What about Charlie?" demands Bella.

"He'll be fine, Bella. If it'll make you feel better, we'll all take shifts watching the house, but you're coming with me," I say as I pull more clothes out of the dresser before walking to the closet. Bella wasn't making any move to pack though.

"I can't, Edward," whispers Bella sadly.

"Please Bella. Just for a couple of days. Alice can watch Charlie's every step if that's what it takes. I won't risk you getting hurt," I say as I walk over to her and place my hands on her shoulders. "Whoever was here didn't come for Charlie. The scent doesn't leave this room. Whoever was here, came for _you_."

"Okay," whispers Bella. She walks over to her bed and starts packing her clothes. I give her some more clothes and soon her bag was full. I go to the bathroom and grab her tooth brush, tooth paste, hair brush, deodorant, and shampoo and conditioner before coming back and packing it with everything else.

By the time we got to my house Bella seemed to cheer up a little bit. When we pulled up in front of the house Bella groans when she sees the paper lanterns hanging above the door. I chuckle and lead her into the house where Alice immediately pulls her into a hug.

"Bella! Happy birthday!" she squeals excitedly. Then Esme walks aver and pulls her into a hug as well.

"Happy birthday dear," says Esme.

"Thank you," says Bella as Carlisle walks over and shakes Bella's hand.

"Happy birthday. Sorry if this is too much. We couldn't reign Alice in," says Carlisle just before Alice sticks her tongue out at him. Suddenly Emmett barrels into the room and pulls Bella into a bear hug with a booming laugh.

"Happy birthday Bells!" booms Emmett cheerfully. Jasper stood back next to Alice. He wanted to say Happy Birthday to Bella, but after what had happened last time he saw her he was afraid she would hate him. He had just gotten back from hunting so he wasn't thirsty, but he still didn't want to take a chance.

"Go ahead Jazz," I murmur too low for Bella's ears. Once Emmett had let go of Bella, Jasper slowly, hesitantly walks towards Bella.

"Hello," says Jasper quietly. Bella seemed surprised, but not unhappy as she smiles at him.

"Hey Jasper," says Bella cheerfully.

"Happy birthday," he says. Suddenly Bella does the unexpected and hugs Jasper.

"Thanks Jasper, that means a lot me," says Bella. Jasper was surprised, but it made him happy that Bella still trusted him. He gently wraps his arms around her for a moment before backing up and walking over to Alice who was smiling at him approvingly. Rosalie on the other hand was nowhere to be found. Emmett's thoughts told me she had holed herself up in their room and had no intention of coming down to celebrate with us. Bella seemed to notice her absence but didn't say anything.

"Time for presents!" squeals Alice as she pulls Bella into the living room and gently pushes her onto the couch. I sit next to Bella and place my hand on hers as Alice comes back holding several gifts.

"This one is from me and Edward," says Alice handing Bella a small, flat, square gift.

"I thought you already got me something," accuses Bella as she takes the gift.

"I only helped Alice, it's really from her," I say as Bella opens it to the CD we had made of my compositions.

"What's on it?" asks Bella.

"That's part of the surprise," I say as Alice takes the CD and puts it in the CD player. As my music fills the room Bella's face lights up.

"It's perfect, I love it," says Bella happily before Alice hands her the next gift.

"This is from Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie," says Alice.

"It feels…empty," says Bella as she opens it. It was a car stereo and I realized that Emmett had left to install it over at Bella's. When she opens it, she realizes it was empty.

"It's a stereo for your truck. Emmett's installing it now," says Alice as she hands Bella an envelope. "This is from me."

Bella opens the envelope and pulls out what appeared to be home made coupons. I laughed when I read what they were for.

"One shopping trip with Alice," reads Bella. Then she counts them. There were twenty of them, but they were reusable. I could see the horror on Bella's face as she realizes that they could be used more than once. "Thank you Alice," says Bella trying to sound thankful, even though she seemed scared. Then Esme handed Bella a gift.

"This is from Carlisle and I. We hope you like it," says Esme. Bella smiles and opens it before pulling out one of the vouchers in the box. As she reads it the smile on her face gets bigger and bigger until suddenly she was hugging Esme again.

"Thank you," says Bella excitedly.

"What'd you get?" I ask, although I already knew.

"We get to go to Jacksonville!" says Bella happily. I chuckle again as I watch Bella's excitement. Then I notice Esme and Carlisle watching Bella with all the love and adoration they held for us. Bella was already family and Esme and Carlisle had definitely welcomed her into their hearts and their home with open arms.

"Come on Bella, time for cake," says Alice pulling her towards my piano where the cake was sitting next to a stack of plates. She couldn't be planning to make us eat the cake too could she? The glint in Alice's eyes as she looked at me told me I was right. I gulp just as Emmett returns,

"What did I miss?" asks Emmett looking around.

"Bella loved Carlisle and Esme's gift," says Jasper with a small smile. Then he relays Bella's excitement to Emmett.

"I missed it?" asks Emmett excitedly. I chuckle because the words didn't go with the tone of voice Emmett was using. Then I remember the scent in Bella's room.

"Carlisle, I need to talk to you later," I murmur. Carlisle nods and everyone except Alice and Bella glance at me. Alice was too busy getting Bella a slice of the oversized birthday cake when there's a knock on the door. Carlisle decides to answer it just as I catch the thoughts of our unexpected guests.

"Can I help you?" asks Carlisle trying to sound professional towards the pack of wolves standing at our door.

"We need to talk," says Sam.

End Chapter

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long! I had to read this extremely long book for a scholarship, and then my power went out, and it took me a few days to type the story itself…then again it is 12 pages long….hope you like it and I'm really sincerely sorry I'm so slow….the link for Edward's gift is on my profile so check it out! Sayonara! =]**


End file.
